


The Misadventures of Little Jungkook and his Hyungs

by Justcallmenikki7



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmenikki7/pseuds/Justcallmenikki7
Summary: Jungkook is only good for his hyungs (sometimes)





	1. Short Note

Hi! This is going to be short snipbits of Little Jungkook in the life as an idol! I am new to writing this kind of genre (or whatever you call it) so it is going to be a learning process for me. I have read a lot of stories about little jungkook and have really grown interest of it, so i am wanting to give this a shot! 


	2. Pink Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook wakes up from a nightmare, only to be reassured by his hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so new to this (as i have said before) so.. please be easy on me. <3  
and i suck at chapter titles lmao  
also, please send in requests too for little!jungkook with his hyungs so i can have more ideas! I don't write smut, so no smut requests please!

Jungkook woke up in hysteria, tears running down his cheek and bottom lip wobbly. He had just had the worst nightmare in the history of nightmares (according to him). Sitting up in his bed quickly, he turned to look at the sleeping form next to him, Taehyung, and began shaking his shoulders.

"Tae, Tae, wake up please." He sobbed out, body shaking violently. "Please Tae," he whimpered out.

Taehyung woke up, eyes slowly fluttering opened. Looking up at the boy who was hovering over him that had tears streaming down his face, "Kookie? What's wrong baby?" He asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around the younger boys body, pulling him to his chest. The young one began crying even harder into his hyung's chest, clutching onto his shirt as if Taehyung was going to disappear from him, like he did in his dream. "Kookie," Taehyung cooed, knowing how to calm his little boy down. "It's okay baby, it's okay." He began running his fingers through the younger one's hair, pressing soft kisses against the crown of his head.

"TaeTae left Kookie," Jungkook whimpered out, “left him for good.”

Looking up with his big doe like eyes, Taehyung felt his heart clench at the sight of his baby looking so vulnerable and scared. “Baby, you know I would never do that, I love you too much. We all do, I promise you.”

“You pinky promise?” Jungkook asked cutely, making Taehyung smiled.

“Pinky promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin tries to get Jungkook into bed, but the baby is reluctant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, an update! College and work have been very hectic, but I promise I am writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

“But Eomma,” Jungkook whined out, dragging out the his elders nickname, a pout on his face, foot stomping in the process to show his protest. 

If Seokjin was not trying to get his baby to bed, he would have cooed and brought the bunny like boy into kisses and cuddles, but Seokjin was trying to do so. He needed to get the youngest into bed at a decent time so the boy would not be as grumpy in the morning and as tired during dance practice tomorrow. 

“Kookie, you know that you need to go to bed so you can be well rested for tonirrow’s long day. You know how grumpy that you can get when you’ very tired. Now please, be cooperative and stop your whining or else you’ll get into trouble.” Seokjin reasoned, using his authoritive tone. 

“But I wanna play with Tae and Jiminie. They promised to play with me today but-“

“-Jungkook, what did I say about whining?” Seokjin arched his left eyebrow, giving Jungkook a stern look. “I know that they promised you, but they are both very tired and need to rest too.” 

Jungkook’s lips began to wobble, making the eldest’s stern persona break. He hated seeing his baby cry, they all did, it hurt them. So, he brought the baby into a hug, arms wrapping around the boys frame. The younger began crying into his shirt, gripping at the sides. They both knew that he was tired and when he’s tired, he is more vulnerable and sensitive. The smallest things making him upset. 

“Shsh, baby. I know, I know. I promise you that Thursday you’ll get to play with all of your hyungs. You can even invite Yugyeom even for a play date!” The elder suggested, but to only have his idea shut down.

“No, I want my hyungs. Just us, no one else.” Jungkook denied, shaking his head. “My hyungs.” 

A smile spread across Seokjin’s lips, loving how possessive his baby can get over his hyungs. It never failed to make him and the others hearts fill with love each time he did get slightly possessive of them, they are the exact same for their maknae. 

“We wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Now, let’s get you to bed baby, tomorrow will be a long day.” He said, pressing a kiss to Jungkooks forehead.


End file.
